Total Drama Return
by RainbowLollipops
Summary: When 18 friends are signed up by one of their own to compete on an all new season of Total Drama, will they be torn apart? Or will their bonds strengthen. With tensions rising, who is going to come out on top and win the Million? Find out in Total Drama Return! Slight Language and Violence.


The trees were swallowed by the darkness, only a faint glow of what was once vibrant daylight still lingering. A bat flew by, its glossy eyes creating a sickening gleam as they passed. The camera passed through the bushes and grass swiftly, hitting a small chipmunk and throwing it off balance for a few seconds. Disgruntled, the small animal shook an angry paw at the passing camera and slunk away back into the night. Eventually, the camera made it through the woods to a small campfire with tree stumps sitting around it. The light from the fire was bright, and cast an orange glow around the small lighted area. A man with shaggy black hair stepped towards the fire, a smug smirk pulled at his lips. He held onto a platter tightly, trying not to dump the marshmallows that were sitting atop the platter. He gazed into the fire, the smirk still clinging to his lips, and dumped the marshmallows into the fire. They puffed up and began to burn, eventually disappearing into nothing but ash. The man then looked at the camera, and opened his mouth into a wide grin.

"Welcome, viewing world! It's me, Chris McLean! You've seen teenagers brave the wild on an island, act out wild cinematic moments, travel around the world, and fight against good and evil! But this season, you're going to see a whole new group of eighteen contestants battle it out for one million dollars! The twist? Well, they all know each other! For six weeks they have been attending the same college, and now they are going to be thrust into competition, fighting for love, drama, and most importantly, the cash! Who will reign supreme? Who will be the first to fail? All of your questions will be answered, but first, let's meet the contestants!" Chris announced in an expression filled display.

* * *

Soon the camera cut to candids of the contestants in their daily lives, while Chris talked over them. First a picture of a girl with long brown hair was shown. She was walking down a hallway with a bucket of chicken in her arm. Her glasses caused a glare in the picture, and she looked too interested in the chicken to notice a picture of her was being taken. She was slim and tall with a thin face.

"Meet Liz, the therapist with a spiritual connection to fast food!" Chris's voice rang. Soon enough, the picture of Liz faded, and a new picture popped up.

* * *

The next picture was of a boy wearing a green and black beanie. He was of average height and weight, and had both ears pierced. He was leaning in the doorway of a shorter girl with light brown hair. Her smile and bright blue eyes made her look rather happy.

"Those two are Patrick the hipster who isn't really a hipster, and Vicki, the farm girl. Rumor has it they got together recently! Rumor also has it that Vicki has a cow named Archie at home, who is about to go on the chopping block, and we aren't talking about being eliminated from the competition either." Chris said, a smirk ringing clearly in his voice.

* * *

The picture faded once more to a picture of two boy sitting in cushioned chairs. One boy was larger in size, but short in height and had perfectly parted hair that flipped over to the right side of his head. He was laughing and had his head thrown back, the bright colors of his shirt lighting up the picture. The other boy was taller and thinner, and his hair was styled similarly, but was almost twice as long as the boy he was sitting next to.

"The taller one is Jack, and the other is Dakota. Jack is kind of like a gentle giant, where Dakota is more of a slightly offensive spazz, I mean that's what we got out of our surveillance of all of the contestants anyways." Chris voiced over the pictures, his facial expressions almost audible as he spoke.

* * *

"Next up, we have Ashley and Kayla. Kayla is the nice girl in the group, at least we think so! Ashley is the gossip girl, who recently has given up gossip!" Chris announced loudly as a picture showing two girls sleeping popped up to the screen. The girl in the bed on the left had a peaceful expression on her face as she slept soundly, while the other girl looked rather angry in her sleep. Her hair was scattered around her pillow, and she was holding her pillow tightly.

"If you wake Ashley, it's been said that you might be put to sleep as a result." Chris spoke with a chuckle.

* * *

The next picture was of two brunettes in leotards. They were flipping around on high bars in sync, looking extremely concentrated. They were both shorter girls, but one had a much deeper tan.

"Meet Ellie, the saucy little one, and Megan, the quiet little one! Megan is the girl with the darker tan if you really need to know! I'm sure you'll be able to tell them apart soon enough though." Chris told his imaginary audience.

* * *

In the next picture, a blond boy with shaggy hair was standing next to two girls. One was tall and had deep brown hair that fell to her shoulders in gentle waves, while the other had a hair color closer to black that was pin straight. The three were staring straight at the camera that was snapping a photo of them, and they all looked extremely confused.

"Dallas, Kaylee, and Bridget! Dallas is the relaxed guy of this group it seems, and nothing really bothers him much. Then there's Bridget who likes to yell and will probably tackle you if she has the right reasons. Her roommate Kaylee is the taller of the two girls, and she's almost like a mouse, until you do something stupid, then she's all about making sure you are aware!" Chris shouted as the picture rolled in front of the screen.

* * *

"In the next picture you will see Spencer, the Eagle Scout, and Nathan, the brutally honest attention seeker!" Chris shouted as a picture of a boy with short brown hair and glasses that magnified his eyes flashed on the screen. Soon after, another picture of a boy jumping into a pool flashed by, his face a blur from the movement in the picture.

* * *

The next picture had a girl with extremely long, wavy brown hair cackling at a very short boy with a scruffy blond beard. He was on the ground and looked rather disgruntled, but the girl in the picture didn't care, and was laughing so hard she looked like she was about to drop to the floor just like the boy.

"Those two are Erika and Alex. Erika is the generally happy girl, while Alex is…Alex. We've been watching these kids for about two weeks now, and that is the only accurate description we could come up with to define the kid." Chris complained, sounding annoyed while he talked about Alex.

* * *

"And Finally, we have Chris and John! Chris is a loud mouthed movie enthusiast, while John is a quiet guy who enjoys playing the saxophone in his room, he also enjoys sneaking up on our group while they watch movies sometimes! You can't make these personalities up people…but I guess you'll find that out soon enough!" Chris smirked, showing a picture of the two boys. Chris was a larger guy, and had a fanny pack firmly attached to his waist. John was the blond boy sitting in the corner of the picture, and he looked frightened by Chris, who's mouth was opened, and a vein was throbbing in his neck.

* * *

Suddenly, the pictures disappeared, and Chris's face returned to the screen, the darkness of the night being drowned out by the camp fire behind the host.

"Hey there viewers! Now you may be asking why it's so dark out, but we figured that college kids don't really sleep, so we are going to hold all of our challenges after the sun sets, and we figured that these contestants should get ready for that now, and arrive during the night too!" Chris spoke to the camera. He then began walking away, and disappeared.

* * *

The eighteen stepped off the boat that was waiting by the dock. They walked off in a line and looked around at their dark surroundings as they got their footing on solid ground once more. The only light came from the camp fire in the distance, and they struggled to adjust their eyes to the sheer darkness that was surrounding them. Suddenly, conversation sparked once more, as Vicki and Chris continued and argument that had started just before they were off the boat.

"Chris! I swear to god if you don't stop talking I am going to lose it." Vicki shouted, stomping her foot on the dock the eighteen teens were on.

"What? All I'm saying is Lawrence of Arabia is the best movie I've ever seen, and if anybody says otherwise, they are clearly wrong." Chris shouted, his voice creating a violent echo throughout the air.

"I say we eat him first." Dakota muttered under his breath towards Liz, who started chuckling.

"Where is this guy? I thought he said he'd greet us and like tell us why we are here." Bridget asked, interrupting the argument going on next to her..

"Don't think, it'll be better for everybody." Alex shot out, gaining a couple glares from the girls.

"Don't worry! I'm here!" The host shouted, running towards the group with a smile still clinging to his face.

"Oh my god no. I've seen him before. That's freaking Chris McLean…this is bad." Dakota muttered, looking shocked, but slightly excited.

"That's right! I'm here to tell you all that you have all been selected to compete in the newest and most exciting season of Total Drama yet!" Chris announced.

"Dakota is literally the only person who has ever even watched that show for more than ten minutes." Jack told the host, looking at him.

"Which makes him the perfect person to have signed you all up for the show without your knowledge!" Chris told the group, a mischievous grin plastered to his face.

"You signed us up for a reality show without telling us?" Vicki and Bridget shouted in unison, staring at Dakota with intense anger in their eyes.

"It could be worse…he could have signed us up for like Zumba or something." Erika said loudly, laughing loudly when people began to look at her.

"Yeah, besides…I mean…there must be a prize…right…Chris?" Dakota mumbled, looking at the host for reassurance.

"You got it! One of you will be voted off of the island every two days, and the last person standing will win one million dollars! Does anybody still have a complaint?" The sadistic host asked, looking around the group.

"I do! I'm not doing this." Nathan shouted, pushing himself to the front of the group.

"Well...too bad! You are under contract! Also the boat that brought you here just left…tough break." Chris feigned sympathy and held out a large stack of paper to the boy. Nathan scoffed, and stormed to the back of the group once more.

"Well if we have to be stuck here, I only have one question, how will the food be?" Liz asked, looking at the host with complete seriousness.

"The winning team of every challenge will get an all you can eat buffet of some of your favorite foods, and the losers get to eat whatever Chef decides to make. Any more questions, or can I get this show on the road?" Chris whined, staring at the group of teenagers, waiting for a question. When nobody spoke up, the host began his speech.

"Alright! So, it is currently midnight! You might be thinking your day is over and you can go to bed…but you'd be wrong! All of your challenges that happen on this island will happen after the sun goes down, and today is no exception! You may have all just arrived, but TWO of you will be leaving immediately, and will not be in the running for the one million dollars!" Chris shouted, smiling at the contestants.

"I'm really willing to go through whatever for a million dollars honestly." Kayla announced, gaining several nods of agreement from her friends standing around her.

"For reals though, like how else am I going to make a million dollars." Kaylee spoke up.

"Well I'm glad! Now…Girls….would you please go to the left side of the dock? Boys…you can stay where you are!" Chris instructed the teens, and watched as all of the girls dispersed and walked to the opposite side of the dock.

"And…here are your teams! Simple as that. Boys against girls! I figured this would bring out some competitive spirit in this group, but don't get too comfortable, the teams could change whenever I feel like it!" Chris announced, winking at the contestants.

"All I know is Vicki is going to lose." Patrick said, smiling at his girlfriend.

"You're going down, buddy." She challenged, her eyes narrowing.

"That's the spirit! Now…follow me towards the camp grounds, and I will give you a few minutes to set up your things! Girls get one cabin, boys get the other! When you are all settled, feel free to use the confessional to talk about how you feel, or gossip…we love gossip around here." Chris told the group, leading them off the dock towards two cabins sitting near a large stretch of forest. He stopped in front of the cabins and raised his arms, pointing at the two opposite cabins. Instantly, the girls and boys took off to their respective cabins, pushing past the screen door and walking into the rundown interior.

**~Confessional~**

Bridget sat in the small outhouse-turned-camera room and looked towards the camera, clearly angry.

"I swear to god if I am stuck here for more than a month I will personally write Dakota's death certificate." She shouted, her eyes shifting around the small room.

* * *

"I feel like I'm going to get killed in my sleep." Dakota whispered to the camera, putting his hands together and looking up to the ceiling of the building. Suddenly, two loud knocks sounded off on the door, and Bridget's shouting could be heard from the outside.

**~End Confessionals~**

"Contestants! Your time is up! Come outside and follow me towards the forest so I can show you what you will be doing tonight for safety!" Chris shouted cheerfully, watching as the contestants poured out of their cabins.

"Couldn't a show with a large budget spring for…nicer cabins?" Spencer asked as he walked up to the host.

"We could…but then we couldn't have such cool challenges." Chris retorted, causing Spencer to look at him in fear.

"So what he's saying here is we are either going to die or be seriously injured." Jack concluded, raising his eyebrows in amusement.

"Pretty much…anyways follow me!" Chris announced, waving over the contestants to the forest. The group followed him without complaint, trudging through the dark forest.

"Oh my god guys, the only thing this forest is missing are people in animal costumes. If it had that it could literally be the forest from that fox video." Erika squealed, looking around at the trees as they passed by.

"Dude, if that is our challenge, you can just kick me out now." Dallas told the host, who ignored him and kept walking.

"It's not! Don't worry…I have something much more fun planned for you!" Chris smirked, stepping out into an opening in the forest.

As everybody made their way out into the opening, they saw eighteen people sized black boxes around them. They boxes were gleaming in the moonlight, and had rusty hinges with doors barely clinging to them.

"That looks like my high school locker." Alex whispered to Bridget. She rolled her eyes and looked away without responding to the hobbit-like boy.

"Geez. Women." Alex shot, glaring at Bridget.

"Excuse you?" Vicki asked, her voice raising several octaves as she spoke the last word.

"Nothing…it's just that all girls are actually the same person, except some are way hotter." Alex replied, smiling at Vicki. She glared at him, but didn't reply. Dakota looked over at the discussion and glared in Alex's general direction, turning his attention back to the host who was standing a few feet in front of the group.

"Now some of you may be asking what all of this is…and to answer your question, it's a challenge called 'Lock it, or Drop it'. Before you are eighteen lockers, and in each locker is a small box. You all are going to run into one of the lockers, and the door will then shut behind you! You have to open the box, and push the button that the box is containing. One of the boxes will trigger a siren, and you will then be escorted out of the challenge area by the one and only Chef Hatchet! This will continue until only one gender remains!" Chris explained, smirking at the group.

"That's some bullshit." Liz spoke, looking at the circle of lockers surrounding them.

"These lockers don't look user friendly." Chris complained, his voice growing whiny.

"Find a way to work with it." Chris told the boy.

"Are you mocking me? I don't like being mocked!" Chris yelled, his eyes narrowing. His mood suddenly shifted to one of anger, and he glared at the host.

"Oh god. Four-eyed moody over here is making a big deal out of nothing again!" Dakota chimed, smiling as he danced over to the starting line that was marked clearly behind Chris.

"Well then…follow Dakota to the start line, and we will get this challenge on the road! Remember, the losing team will be sending two of their members home before morning comes…so don't lose!" Chris instructed, watching as everybody slowly made their way over to join Dakota by the starting line.

"Now when I say go…you are all going to run for a locker. After the losing person has been taken back to the cabins, where they will be out of contact for the rest of the challenge, where you can like, totally plan to vote them out while they are gone, you will then go back to the start line and wait for the next ready!" Chris instructed, holding up his whistle.

Without warning, the whistle blew, and people were off.

**~Confessional~**

"This challenge thing was left completely up to chance, but we are still going to win." Ashley said, smiling at the embedded in the wall of the bathroom.

* * *

John sat in front of the camera, just staring at it. His eye twitched violently, and he continued to sit there, saying nothing to the camera.

* * *

"The guys are gonna win so hard. I mean the girls are okay…but they are mostly mean, and don't seem to like me…come to think of it, nobody seems to really like me that much around here." Alex said, stroking his beard lightly.

**~End Confessional~**

The contestants ran to their lockers, and one by one were shut in tight.

"Got the button!" Ellie yelled.

"Where the hell?" Bridget screamed.

"It's in the box!" Dallas replied.

"No shit. Oh! Found it!" Bridget shot back.

Suddenly, a red light began flashing on one of the lockers, and the siren sounded off loudly. Chef ran into the area, straight to the locker that was causing the noise. Without any effort, he picked up the locker and threw it over his shoulder, running towards the campgrounds with the person still inside the locker. With the push of a button, Chris released the contestants, and they all walked out of their lockers and back to the starting line.

"Where's Patrick?" Vicki asked, looking around for her boyfriend.

"The dude was probably the one who lost." Dallas replied, looking around the group.

"That's what it looks like. Girls are leading." Chris replied, smiling widely at the group.

Before anybody could start conversation, Chris quickly blew the whistle again, signaling the start of a new round. Ellie quickly darted into the nearest locker, shutting the door behind her and hitting the button, causing the light on top to turn green.

"So they turn green if we are safe?" Kayla asked, looking at the host as she stood near the locker she intended to enter.

"Right!" Chris confirmed, watching as Chris ran past like a trumpeting elephant, squeezing himself into the locker that was right behind Kayla.

"Darn it!" Kayla yelled, running to the only locker left. She looked around at the lights before she got in and noticed only three were unlit currently. She closed the door and hit the button. Suddenly the siren was once again blaring. Chef ran back in, gasping for air slightly.

"I don't get paid enough for this job." He complained, throwing Kayla's locker over his shoulder and running back to the camp.

"Two down, sixteen to go! Let's make this interesting! Three of the lockers this round are going to set off the siren!" Chris smirked, watching the contestant's faces drop as they stepped out of their lockers.

"Are you just doing this so you can watch Chef pick up three different people at once?" Dakota asked, his face contorting into a painful looking expression.

"Possibly." Chris answered, twirling the whistle on his finger before he grabbed it and brought it to his lips. He blew it forcefully as Chef came sprinting back, doubling over in exhaustion.

"We are gonna have three victims this time, Chef!" Chris told the large black man, who just looked at the host with murderous eyes.

"Host man, I was in the army for a reason." The large man told Chris.

Suddenly a siren began to go off, and Ashley's sigh of annoyance rang out from the inside of the locker. Nathan sighed in relief as he slid into the locker next to hers and pushed the button. A green light went off and he felt himself relax instantly. Suddenly, all of the lockers were occupied and the lights were green. With four lights unlit. John, Dallas, Kaylee, and Dakota all stared at the buttons in front of them, and unknowingly to each other, pushed them simultaneously.

"John, Dallas, and Ashley! Your time in the challenge is up!" Chris shouted as Chef once again effortlessly threw the lockers over his shoulder, carrying one on each shoulder and the other across his arms. He trucked his way to the cabins, with Ashley banging angrily on the door.

**~Confessional~**

"Yo being out of that dumb challenge was the best feeling. I was done with that. It was dark and smelled like puke in there." Dallas complained.

* * *

John once again just stared at the camera, hugging his knees to his chest in a blank daze.

**~End Confessionals~**

"Alrighty gang…thirteen left! Run it out!" Chris shouted, blowing the whistle. Dakota took off, running straight to a locker. Feeling threatened by the sudden burst of energy, Alex ran to the door next to it and quickly slammed on the button, just to be greeted with the siren.

"Only two people actually got into a locker…and Alex managed to pick the bad one…go figure." Jack whispered to Erika and Kaylee. The three laughed at the short boy as Chef returned once more to carry the locker out of the circle.

"Speaking of Alex being taken out of things, would you guys want to vote him out if you lose? I mean, if he is as annoying to you guys as he is to every single girl here, then please make sure he gets the boot." Vicki begged, smiling at the guys.

"It's just because he's right. You girls really need to get over yourselves and not complain so much." Nathan said, smirking to himself as he walked back to the starting line.

"Says the person who complains about absolutely everything." Dakota retorted, smiling happily at Nathan as he pushed past him.

"Well then!" Chris yelled, looking in fear as Nathan glared a hole through Dakota's head. Suddenly the whistle went off, and everybody was forced to run again."

"Two of you are going to be taken out this time I think!" Chris announced, smiling as he watched the contestants scramble.

Dakota ran for a locker, but suddenly he was cut off as Nathan pushed past him and closed the door shut. Dakota looked on, anger in his eyes, until suddenly the siren went off in front of him, and he began smiling.

"Thanks Nathan!" Dakota yelled as he ran into the locker next to him and got a green light.

"This is bad." Chris muttered, walking to the last locker and closing the door. He pushed the button and got a siren, like he expected. When Chef ran back, he picked up Nathan and Chris and ran right back to the camp grounds.

"Well, I guess that's one way to get rid of somebody." Dakota smiled as he walked back to the start line. He stood next to Jack and Erika, and waited for Chris to blow the whistle again.

"There are ten of you left, and with only three guys…I'm going to up the stakes here. Three of you will be getting the buzzer! Better pray for yourselves guys!" Chris announced.

"There are ten of us…each of us has a thirty percent chance to get the buzzer…so the probability that all three of us guys will get the bad button is pretty slim." Spencer said, comforting Dakota and Jack.

"I really would rather not go home, and with Nathan's performance just now, I have a feeling he is holding a grudge." Dakota explained to the guys.

"Don't worry, I can vote with you if you really want." Jack said.

"Me too." Spencer told Dakota. He smiled, and looked at them both.

"Well…two people are going home tonight…but I do have a plan. I'll tell you guys if we lose." Dakota said, just before the whistle blew. The guys were off running to the lockers before the girls could have their pick.

Everybody closed their locker doors and pushed the buttons inside, listening to three lockers sound off.

"Spencer, Jack, and Megan! You are out! Gonna be a tough break Dakota!" Chris smirked.

"Guys! Talk to Dallas, John, and Patrick!" Dakota shouted from inside the locker, praying that the guys heard him. Chef quickly came and carried them off after.

"We have this!" Vicki said excitedly as she ran out of the locker. She looked sadly at Dakota, and then ran over to the start line.

"Damn straight." Liz replied, walking calmly over to the line.

"I'll say two of you will go down this time. If Dakota gets eliminated, then the girls win!" Chris exclaimed before blowing the whistle.

**~Confessional~**

"I can't believe Dakota said I complain about everything? Who does he think he is! He is nothing! If I have ANYTHING to do with it, I am so getting him kicked out of here. That would make him so upset, and it would be SO worth it to see him go down. I only need one person, because the way I see it, everybody is going to be so indecisive that all I need is to give Dakota the second most votes, and he will be leaving." Nathan smirked, glaring at the camera through his thick glasses.

* * *

"So Alex and Nathan have been talking, and I'm really pretty sure that Nathan is trying to get Alex to vote for Dakota. Even if that works…I mean I already talked to Patrick and John…they seemed fine with whatever would get them more time." Jack said, smiling calmly.

**~End Confessional~**

"Kaylee and Bridget! You're out! That's kind of funny actually…aren't you two roommates or something?" Chris asked, however he couldn't hear their replies as Chef carried them past, straight to the camp.

"Dakota survives another round! Five of you remain…and just because It will be funny…I think two more will be leaving this round!" Chris smiled, getting a glare from Dakota.

"You're pretty much screwed, boo-boo." Vicki said to Dakota as she gave him a hug.

"It wouldn't be so bad if like you weren't the only guy…if you lose it's kind of all your fault." Liz said, smirking at Dakota, who just frowned. "I was only kidding!"

The whistle sounded as the five ran off. Liz and Vicki picked the first two lockers, Dakota ran into the middle, while Ellie and Erika ran into the last two lockers. Dakota pushed his button and got a green light, and sighed in relief.

"Ellie and Erika! Double E! Out with you!" Chris shouted as the two girls were carried away by a still panting Chef Hatchet.

"Dakota…how does it feel to be so lucky right now?" Chris asked, smiling at Dakota.

"Terrifying." Dakota replied, his neck twitching uncontrollably. Vicki and Liz walked out calmly and over to the line.

"I think you may have jinxed our luck, Liz." Vicki told the girl. Liz just shrugged.

"One out this time, leaving two left. If Dakota is out, the girls win!" Chris once again explained, blowing the whistle.

Dakota crossed his fingers as he ran to the locker and shut it behind him. Liz and Vicki calmly pushed their buttons.

"The girls….Win!" Chris exclaimed just as Dakota pushed his button and a siren went off.

"Holla!" Liz yelled, walking out of the locker and high fiving Vicki. The two cheered as Dakota was carried away to the camp.

"So…what do we do now?" Vicki asked, looking at the host.

"Walk back! Bye!" Chris yelled back to the girls as he hopped on a golf cart that was sitting by a tree. He started the engine and drove off into the forest back towards camp.

"Well…let's walk back." Liz groaned, trudging through the trees towards camp.

* * *

Chef punched the locker door and it snapped open. Dakota walked out to the group of guys, looking upset.

"It's okay man, the odds were way against you, and it's all about luck. I'm surprised you made it to the last three people honestly." Chris said, smiling.

"He could have done better. I wouldn't have screwed up." Nathan said, glaring at Dakota.

"Okay Nathan, I believe you." Dakota said, walking past the crowd towards the cabins.

"So…he has to go." Nathan said, looking around him as all of the guys walked away except for Alex.

"It's like they don't hear me." Nathan complained.

"Oh…they hear you, they just don't like you." Alex smirked, walking away from Nathan as well.

"Do I still have your vote?!" Nathan shouted.

"As long as it isn't me!" Alex replied.

* * *

**~Boys Cabin~**

"Alright…so…what are we going to do tonight?" Jack asked, watching the group of guys come into the cabin.

"What's up?" Patrick asked as he walked in.

"Well…I want to vote for somebody….but then I thought…if we all vote for one person, then the rest of the people who weren't informed of the vote are going to be voting for somebody else, who could go home. That could be one of us. So what if we…split the vote? Three votes for one person…three votes for another?" Dakota proposed, looking at the people in the room.

"I'm down with that…John Patrick and I can vote for one person, You, Dallas, and Spencer can vote for the other?" Jack told Dakota.

"Just tell us who we are voting, and it sounds like a deal." Patrick said.

* * *

**~Girls Cabin~**

"Winning a challenge is better than…really good things." Erika said, grabbing a piece of pizza from a buffet table that was in front of her.

"This was so worth the stress. I mean eating late is horrible for you but this food is so good." Vicki spoke through a mouthful of food.

"Food is good." Liz whispered as she piled fried chicken onto a plate.

"I hope we never have to worry about voting somebody out, for reals though this is the best." Kaylee smiled, sifting through the fruit section of the buffet.

* * *

**~Campfire~**

"Hey there boys! You failed tonight, which is clearly why you are here. This season, you will receive a statue of the letter A when I call your name. It's clever, right? Like…you passed. You get an A. No? Nobody finds that funny? I want a new writer for my jokes!" Chris yelled, causing the guys to snicker.

"Alright! So tonight…you will all be voting out somebody who you want to see leave. You will go into the confessional and stamp an F on the person's picture who you are voting for. The two guys with the most votes will be eliminated, and will be picked up by the boat that will take you back home. No million dollars, and no second chances. Now, you can all go line up to vote!" Chris yelled, watching as the boys all stood up and walked towards the confessional.

**~Confessional~**

"Well…You can't really be surprised, can you?" Dakota smiled, stamping Nathan's picture with a big, red 'F'.

* * *

"Like I said before, as long as it isn't me." Alex said, stamping an unseen picture.

* * *

"I don't complain all the time, and you are the reason we lost." Nathan whined, stamping a picture of Dakota.

* * *

"Nobody told me what to do…so I'm just kinda going with it here." Chris shrugged, pulling the stamp out of his fanny pack and stamping a picture.

* * *

Jack stamped a picture easily and walked back out of the confessional.

* * *

Patrick looked at all of the pictures, before finding the one he wanted and stamping it roughly.

* * *

John, still holding his knees and looking at the camera, sat in the confessional, barely moving.

* * *

"Well…Hopefully this plan works." Spencer said in a strange voice.

* * *

"Yeah I am just voting this one because somebody told me to. I really care a lot." Dallas explained, slamming a stamp down on a picture.

**~End Confessionals~**

"Now…all of you have voted, and the votes have been counted. There was a pretty big divide between the nine of you honestly, but in the end, only four people got votes. First up to get a statue are John, Jack, and Patrick." Chris called, throwing the guys their statues.

"Now….Chris. You surprisingly didn't receive any votes. Same for you Spencer!" The host groaned, throwing the statue to the movie fanatic. He then took another and threw it towards Spencer, who caught it happily.

"Now…Nathan, Alex, Dakota, and Dallas. All of you received at least one vote…some…obviously more. The first person who is safe, who only got one vote is….Dallas." Chris announced, throwing a trophy to the strawberry blond boy. Nathan looked around at the group, his smug expression quickly changing to one of anger.

"Now…Dakota, Nathan…and Alex. One of you is safe…the other two are going home. The one who is safe is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Nathan!" Chris shouted, holding out a trophy as Nathan jumped up and clapped. Dakota looked upset, and stood up sadly, before the trophy collided with his chest.

"Just kidding! Did you really think they would keep somebody who complains…about…everything?" Chris asked Nathan, who glared at the host.

"Not like I really care. There is so much more I could be doing right now than being around here. I mean at least I'm better than everybody else here." Nathan grinned, walking down the dock they entered on towards the boat that was now pulling up to the beach.

"I have to ask…why me?" Alex questioned, looking at the group.

"For the girls, if you want honestly." Jack replied, gaining a nod from Alex. Without another word, Alex walked down the dock, slowly becoming more ant like as he increased in distance.

* * *

"Well! There you have it! Two contestants bite the dust from the all guys team. Knowing me, I'll probably change the teams next week, but until then, the boys are down two members! Who will win next? Who will fall? These questions will be answered, and more in the next episode of Total…Drama…Return!" Chrisshouted, waving goodbye to the camera.

* * *

**There you have it! My newest story. If you aren't one of the people in the story and you are reading it, it's based off of the people I have met here, and I got bored one day and this just kind of happened. Completely different topic though, I kind of cleaned out everything I wrote before this because...I mean it's a new chapter of my life and I have all of it somewhere so I could possibly re-upload the stories that I thought were decent. Let me know how it is if you happen to read! **


End file.
